<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Salve Terrae Magicae by puellamagia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24451393">Salve Terrae Magicae</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/puellamagia/pseuds/puellamagia'>puellamagia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pirate101 (Video Game), Wizard101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chill out, Fae &amp; Fairies, Fae Magic, Goddamn Ellette, Theurgy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:40:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24451393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/puellamagia/pseuds/puellamagia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellette didn't know who she was she didn't know where she came from. She only had her name and a pair of wings on her back. Who were her parents? What happened to them?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Wizard City (Part 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ellette awoke with a start in the tower. Where was she? There was a weight on her, looking back there was a pair of white wings. They were bird-like and folded against her back, they felt sore. Had she had a great fall? Was that why she couldn’t remember anything? </p><p>She looked at her wings and noticed the lack of glow, out of dust. Go figure, she had no recollection of what had happened before she got to this place.  Ellette felt her vision trying to focus but failing horribly. </p><p>“Ah good, you’re awake. Easy now,” A cow comforted her as she helped the girl, “Do you know your name?”</p><p>Ellette felt the rawness of her throat as she tried to speak.<br/>
“E...Elle.”</p><p>“Elle? What a fine name, when you were found your clothes were torn. We just covered your chest,” The cow spoke gently as she slowly extended the wings. “Flight feathers seemed to be fine, you seem to be missing down though. Were you running away from somebody?”</p><p>Was she running? Ellette wondered, her chest was bound and she couldn’t feel her wings.  She remembered a bleak nothingness before she awoke here. Who found her? What was this cow talking about?</p><p>“You’ve been out for about two hours, you were found in Valencia. Thankfully, the Unicorn scholars at the library had found you, apparently reciting a prophecy. They had to sedate you because you kept fighting back,” The bovine explained, “My name is Moolinda Wu.”</p><p>Wu? Now that she mentioned it, she remembered the library. The fancily dressed unicorns had found her hidden in the books. </p><p>“Eleven,” Ellette spoke, “I’m eleven.”</p><p>“Oh dearie, we’re trying to figure out where your parents are and why you ended up in Valencia,” Moolinda replied with a smile</p><p> </p><p>“Clothes?” Ellette questioned. </p><p>“Yes, in time. You’re still weak, it’ll be a little while before you will be allowed to go look at the others,” Moolinda replied.</p><p>“There are other children?” Ellette questioned.</p><p>She downed the nearby cup of honey and milk. It made Ellete’s throat feel smoother and easier to speak.</p><p>“Yes, just rest for now. I’ll bring you a couple of books while we sort this out.” Moolinda replied. </p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Qyburn Stellargaze was listening to a Valencian diplomat speak about what had happened earlier. The seraph had apparently been living in the Library since she was an infant and had shown capabilities in Astral and Life Magic.</p><p>See. Magic is illegal in Valencia so they had to smuggle the child out so the Armada wouldn’t find her and kill her. The seraph had to be sedated due to her starting to panic. The Arcanum usually didn’t deal with things like this but they had believed all Seraphs were only capable of doing natural magic. Not specialized sources.</p><p>Qyburn finished up his notes and thanked the unicorn. Now just to get back to the Arcanum. He had no idea where the seraph was now, but anywhere other than here was safe. When he returned he saw that there was a commotion at the Arcanum’s space dock. He hurriedly rushed over and saw a pair of pigs unloading things from a damaged ship.</p><p>“What happened?” He questioned Tarak. </p><p>“A rat captain just arrived saying that there are two scared children aboard, they come from Empyrea and we have no idea what happened,” Tarak replied.</p><p>One of the pigs helped down a girl clutching the hand of a much younger boy. Nimbari? How strange.<br/>
“Here let me,” Qyburn approached and knelt down in front of the pair, “Hello. My name is Qyburn, what are you two’s names?”</p><p>“Ione Virga, this is my brother Sparck,” Ione said while clutching a knife in her hand. </p><p>“You’re safe here now. There’s nothing to worry about Ione,” Qyburn comforted her with a warm smile.</p><p> </p><p> Moolinda Wu stepped outside of the Life Tower and went back to the Headmaster’s office to ask if they had found anything. </p><p>“Is this about the child?” The headmaster, an old man named Merle Ambrose asked. </p><p>“Yes, have you found anything about her? I got the name of Elle out of her,” Moolinda replied. </p><p>“Well, from the papers we gathered, she was apparently formed in Celestia before it got destroyed. Bartleby seems to have been acting strange since she was brought here,” Merle replied, “Birth Certificate was dated in Celestia. Parents unknown but she apparently was found by the dogs there and they raised her in the camp.”</p><p>“How did she end up in Valencia?” Moolinda asked.</p><p>“Snuck aboard a port ship, got off at the island where the scholars were. She told them the prophecies so they fed her and kept her clothed,” Merle continued, “All the while hiding her from The Armada” </p><p>“Are you sure they won’t find her here?” The bovine continued </p><p>“Yes, I am certain,” Merle Ambrose finished. </p><p> </p><p>After a day or so, Moolinda brought Ellette in to take the Personality test to see what school she would be in. After selecting all of her answers, a leaf symbol appeared over her head. </p><p>“Congratulations, a Life wizard. How strange, we haven’t had a seraph theurgist in so long.” Merle said with a smile.</p><p>“Sir, I’m not a seraph, I’m a fae,” Ellette moved her pure white hair back to reveal goat horns on her head. </p><p>“Strange, it says in your records that you’re a seraph,” Merle said. </p><p>“Those were falsified in case the Armada stopped us, I don’t anything about myself. I don’t remember anything,” Ellette looked confused. </p><p>“Let’s go see the Librarian and ask if he knows anything.” Merle beckoned her to follow him. </p><p>Ellette looked around at the bright city in both amazement and curiosity. Sivella was bright but not nearly like this. She had spent her entire life being cared for by the scholars who brought her food and gave her shelter while she recited prophecies. </p><p>The pair came upon a massive building with lions in front of it.  Ellette’s curiosity was spiking. Would she get to live here? She didn’t know where else to go. This wasn’t her home, Sivella was. </p><p>As Ellette walked in, she saw books flying around and a machine unloading and loading books down a shaft. Technology! She remembered one of the scholars mentioning mechanical birds and showed Elle them a few times. </p><p>“Hello Harold, this is Ellette. She’s our new student,” Merle introduced her to the dog in front of her.</p><p>Harold looked over and smiled warmly,<br/>
“Ah, you are the one I keep hearing about. Been quite a while since we’ve last seen someone from Valencia.” </p><p>“Sivella specifically sir, I miss the Laurentine Library,” Ellette replied frankly. </p><p>That’s when the Thunderstorm hit. Ellette whipped around as her wings quickly went into her back. </p><p>“What’s going on? Why is there a thunderstorm?” She questioned.</p><p>“I don’t know, let’s go.” Merle led the way out as students were fleeing from the hail that was falling.</p><p>Ellette covered her head with her wings as she followed Merle out to Golem Court. She saw a dark shadowy figure walk past and started growing even more confused than before.<br/>
“Who is that?”</p><p>“Malistaire Drake.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Wizard City 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wizard City is way too dang long. Also rip Ceren Nightchant's old voice</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Over the next few weeks, it had been discovered that Ellette wasn’t in fact a seraph at all. Ellette was a fae whose horns hadn’t started to grow yet due to them being trimmed down to hide her identity. Ellie was finally able to begin her classes as the new Semester had just started. There was still snow on the ground from the winter holidays and Ellie was on the tower roof watching as students unloaded from the docks. It was also time for Ellie to move into a dorm room now that she had fully recovered. </p><p>Ellie had no idea who would be staying with her since it was usually in pairs of 2. She came down from the tower top and went to go get her dorm key from the library. Was she nervous? Absolutely, she was already so different from everyone else. At some point, she would lose the feathered wings and it would be replaced with the emperor butterfly wings of the rest of her kind.</p><p>She walked up the steps to the mentioned building and went in. There were a couple of students who had stayed over the holidays but for the most part, it was only professors getting books. Ellie looked as Professor Hargrove took his well-loved History of Magic book out of the library. She found him to be a strange being to be quite honest. </p><p>“Ellette correct?” The librarian asked. </p><p>“Yes, that’s correct,” Ellie replied as she stepped up.</p><p>“Here you go, Room 205, you will be rooming with Penny Dreadful,” Harold smiled at her as he handed her the key. </p><p>Ellie walked out of the library and made her way back to where the grandfather tree was. He was resting at the moment so she didn’t wish to disturb him. Ellie went up to the girl’s dormitory and up the staircase to her room. </p><p>She opened it up and looked around, the wooden flooring made her feel comfortable. The room had a bed a desk and an armoire. Elle set her key down on the desk and looked in the drawers. There were robes in there that she could get changed into before classes began. Of course, there were other things to contend to. Would she get along with this Penny Dreadful? She hoped so, Ellie realized how different she was from all of the other students. </p><p>She wasn’t human, she had horns! What if they thought she was a demon? Surely they wouldn’t think of her any differently right? Or so she had hoped. Ellette looked as she heard muffled noises coming from outside. Oh! Penny must be here! Ellie went outside to go help in any way she could.</p><p>“Oh, you must be the fairy! I heard about you on the ship ride over here!” Penny exclaimed happily. </p><p>“Uh yeah I am, Thank you!” Ellie replied with a curt nod.<br/>
The first week, Ellie went to class as usual. She had even made another Necromancer friend in the form of Duncan Grimwater. She found him to be a rather strange but ever pleasant company all around.  She was making her round to Unicorn Way to check on something with Lady Oriel. </p><p>Without knowing she ran into another Theurgist. A boy by the name of Ceren Nightchant who she shared classes with. </p><p>“Oh! You’re the fairy everyone’s been talking about,” Ceren said with a cheerful smile.</p><p>“Yes, that’s true.” She replied with a smile in return.</p><p>“Are you here for Lady Oriel? She’s at the end of the street,” He said and pointed his staff down the way. </p><p>“Alright thank you,” Ellette flew off as she had found it much easier than walking. </p><p>Ellette made her way to the hedge maze and received the care that only Lady Oriel could give her. Moolinda wasn’t as experienced in fairies as Ellie was her first. </p><p>As Ellie was making her way to the dorm, Gamma stopped her. </p><p>“The headmaster needs to see you.” Was all the owl said as he flew inside. </p><p>Ellie grew anxious as she went inside the manor. </p><p>“Headmaster Ambrose?” She asked. </p><p>“Ah yes, you’re here. I need you to go to the Haunted Cave and get rid of Lord Nightshade. We have determined him to be the root of our problems,” The headmaster said in a tone she had not heard before. </p><p>“Alone?” Ellie asked confused. </p><p>“No, not alone. Take Ceren Nightchant and Penny Dreadful, they know the way,” He waved the trio off.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m scared Ceren,” Penny said as they arrived at Stormdrain Tower.</p><p>“Don’t worry, we’ll be fine. I just need you to keep shields while Ellette attacks,” Ceren said, “I’ll heal all three of us if we need to.” </p><p>“Wizard, I am having a vision... I foresee darkness descending upon you... Let us seal your fate..." The raspy ghoul spoke as the three went into battle. </p><p>It took some time but the three defeated the monster and reported their findings to the Headmaster. It had threatened that Wizard City would see an invasion unlike anything seen before.</p><p>“I want you three to stay at the dorm while we figure this out,” Headmaster Ambrose told them.</p><p>“What do you think’s going to happen?” Ellie asked, </p><p>“I don’t know,” Penny replied.</p><p>When the pair went to bed that night, Ellie’s dreams were strange. She saw a strange being holding a small child as destruction laid behind him. Then she saw him transferring said infant over to one of the unicorn scholars.  Was that...her?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ellette was looking out over Elik’s Edge as she was finished with classes for the day. She found herself to be quite bored with no events going on. She couldn’t help but think of the strange dream she had had. Who was that man? Why did he seem so sad? Why was everything so dark? Perhaps the records book held anything? Who could she possibly ask?</p><p>Ellie made her way back to the Library and looked around.<br/>
“Mr. Argleston?” She asked.</p><p>“Yes, what is it?” He asked.</p><p>“Well, I was wondering if there was any way I could see my birth parents. I’ve never met them and I want to know,” She explained, “Why was I sent away?” </p><p>The dog looked nervous for a moment, he knew of course the truth behind her parentage but alas he could never tell her. The bird and the fae, a pair that should have been wonderful parents. Ellette tilted her head and snapped her fingers.</p><p>“Are you alright?” She asked, “You seemed out of it for a moment.”</p><p>“Yes, Yes I’m quite alright,” Harold replied with a nod, “Your parents were wonderful people, they adored you. They did what was best for you and for your future.” </p><p>That left her with more questions than answers, she just wanted to know where her family went. Why they decided to leave her in the care of unicorns. All of these questions yet none of them could be answered. </p><p>Ellette left without questioning anything. She had to get to the bottom of this, she knew she was Valencian by birth, that’s why none of the Tradewind sheriffs asked about her records. The other half was obvious, a fairy. Were they dead? Very likely, why couldn’t they love her as a normal child? </p><p>She didn’t believe them to be purely evil, misguided, and unfit to be parents was a given. Who was she? Why was she even here? Who had discovered her existence at the library?<br/>
She wanted to go back, this wasn’t her home. It was never her home no matter how preachy they got. This would never be where she belonged, she wasn’t human or purely one species. Her mother must have been from Valencia, she was sure of that much. </p><p>Ellette’s father was a different story. She knew next to nothing and had nowhere to start, she had to get into the back archives! She thought about asking Professor Hargrove, he should know, or maybe she could ask The Professor. She headed out of the library and to where the grandfather tree was located, hoping she could spot Hargrove. </p><p>The bear thankfully came out of a class and Ellette stopped him quickly.<br/>
“Professor, do you know who my father might be or where I can start? Nobody’s telling me where I can start?” She asked.</p><p>“On your attendance records, we don’t have the last name on file for you. But, I recall that whenever you were put in my class, the Headmaster mentioned something about a peacock, maybe that could help? I know that he mentioned your mother might have been named Aerwyna,” Hargrove replied. </p><p>“Thank you!” Ellette smiled and headed out. </p><p>‘’Peacock, and Aerwyna’. That should be able to get her somewhere, she hoped that she could get into her records. The school kept one of all the magical creatures born and able to attend Ravenwood. She headed over to the commons to sit under a tree. She wanted to know more but she couldn’t.</p><p> </p><p>Later that night, Ellette dreamed of a western-themed world but she couldn’t quite place it. She saw a peacock and some other animals. It was a saloon? Or at least she thought it was, sat at the bar was a fairy with dove wings. Beside her was the Peacock she had heard about. </p><p>Ellie watched as the peacock looked to the dove.<br/>
“What is your plan Aery? We can’t keep her here, not with the Wild Bunch startin’ up again</p><p>“The Laurentine Library, she’ll be safe there with the Scholars,” Aery looked down at the bundle she held. “Are you sure she will be able to go to this Ravenwood? A Hybrid has never been there before…”</p><p>“From what I heard, they’d have to take a magical child. I just hope she’ll be prepared when the time comes.” The peacock replied. </p><p>“Bill, I don’t want to leave her.” </p><p>“I don’t either, but we gotta if she is to have a future.”</p><p>Ellette woke the next morning feeling a sense of sadness and looked out of her window. Her father’s name was Bill, she remembered that there was supposed to be a boat from Cool Ranch today! She quickly put her robes on and headed outside to go look.</p><p>She stopped just before she entered the tunnel for the docks. If he was there, would he be able to accept her as she was? She wanted to know what happened to her mother, with a small intake of air she stepped out to the docks.<br/>
She paused again as she saw the Headmaster talking to another being, she couldn’t see because of the crates and sneakily hid behind them.</p><p>“-So Ambrose, I have a question. My daughter should have been around the age to come here, her name is Ellette. Has she arrived yet?” </p><p>“Why yes, she just came to us not too long ago. She’s a student of Life, she’s doing very well as more of a brawler. Which is unusual for those students.” </p><p>“Ah, just like her daddy, I was never one to stay at home doing nothing,” The other voice sounds proud.</p><p>Ellette hopped onto one of the crates and waved,<br/>
“Hello Headmaster!” </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>